As tablets become more common in our lives, users have more requirements such as better operation conveniences for the tablets. The tablets can lie on a plane as operated by the users, but the users has to adjust their body postures which may lead to a problem of sore shoulders after long time operations. A tablet may include a stand, behind the panel of the tablet, to form an angle between the panel and the stand to address the problem. As the panel stands on the plane, a better viewing angle can be applied for the observation of the users.
However, the stands of the most tablets need to form a specific angle with the panel to support the weight of the panel, which limits the viewing angles of the users.